1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the fuser member described herein can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
Thermoset polyimide (PI) is commonly used as fuser belt substrate due to certain properties. Thermoset polyimide has a high glass transition temperature (Tg) (about 370° C.) and a high modulus. However, thermoset polyimide is very expensive, and the curing process is long (at least 3 hours) and energy consuming (curing at over 300° C.). This makes thermoset polyimide fuser belts costly and difficult to manufacture. There is a need to reduce the cost.
Other polymeric materials for use as fuser members have been investigated. Polyamideimide (PAI) has been used; however the Tg for PAI is at most 340° C. This lower Tg of PAI makes it a less desirable material for fuser members.
Polybenzimidazole (PBI) possesses a Tg of about 400° C.; however, it is brittle for fuser belt application. There is always a need to explore novel materials to replace PI for fuser belt substrate for manufacturing cycle time reduction (shorter curing time) and manufacturing cost reduction (lower curing temperature).